Champion Reunions
by A.R.C.Fangirl 0w0v
Summary: Having the title of Kalos Champion isn't as great as many thinks. For Akashi, the title only adds onto his already giant list of responsibilities. From little things like meetings to giant things like, say, undercover mob missions, the Champion job requires a lot. The only perk Akashi could think of is maybe meeting new trainers. Or reuniting with old ones. Kuroko no Pokemon AU


_Saying this now so people know, I did a thing where the start and end of the main battle has a ***** in case anyone wants to skip it bc too long. No worries! I don't mind!_

* * *

The title of Kalos Champion may seem extraordinary and like a major achievement, but in actuality, it was a ton of work. A ton of work that Akashi didn't need to add to his already giant list of responsibilities. School, extra curriculars, and his father's company already kept him busy before. With the added champion responsibilities, it was a wonder how Akashi was still standing while holding onto the title for four years.

Because of his champion title, Akashi found himself constantly returning to Kalos. He'd been all over the region and it felt like there wasn't a route he and his Pokemon didn't know. Until Akashi got himself lost along Route 16.

"I'm sure the Lost Hotel is called lost for a reason," Akashi grumbled to his Persian following beside him.

Persian growled in agreement.

Akashi and Persian were wandering Route 16, autumn colors glowing all around them. The ground was covered in crisp leaves, crunching under every step. With the amount of leaves on the ground, one would think the trees would be bare. However, the trees were still very much covered in different warm hues, leaves continuing to flutter down and cover the path even more. The path was so covered that Akashi couldn't see a trail at all.

"This is ridiculous," Akashi complained for the umpteenth time. With a groan, he decided he and Persian deserved a break.

Akashi walked over to a fallen tree, sitting on the trunk to rest his feet. He watched his Persian from his spot, the Pokemon strolling a bit away to drink from the river beside them. He laughed when a leaf landed on Persian's head.

"Come here, girl," Akashi called to Persian after watching her irritably swat the leaf away.

Persian walked back to Akashi, resting her head on his lap. She purred when he began petting her head.

"I swear, the Pokemon Association doesn't know how to handle anything by themselves," Akashi vented to his beloved Pokemon, who only continued purring. "They always send me out to handle these things. Punk trainers harassing trainers passing by and taking over some rundown hotel? Shouldn't that be something the police should handle?"

Akashi gave another sigh. Well, what could he do? It wasn't like there was going to be another trainer taking his title and duties away any time soon.

Suddenly, Persian's ears twitched. The Classy Cat Pokemon stood ready on all fours, glaring down an approaching figure.

Akashi stood as well, cautious when seeing Persian on alert. "What's wrong?"

Before Akashi could investigate, a giant stream of fire shot out at them.

Akashi was quick to shield himself with his arms, but Persian already kept him protected. Without a needed command, Persian used Power Gem. The beam of energy collided with the Flamethrower that was fired at them, canceling each other out.

"Houndoom! What was that for!?" a new voice angrily yelled.

"Who's there?" Akashi called out, soon hearing more crunching of leaves. The crunching got louder and louder until another trainer appeared from behind a tree with a Houndoom.

Akashi looked perplexed at the trainer. "Nijimura-san?"

"Akashi?" the other, Nijimura, responded with just as much confusion.

Before either of them could question what the other was doing in the middle of leafy nowhere, Persian and Houndoom were back to attacking each other.

Houndoom shot Ember at Persian, who canceled out the attack once more with Swift. Persian then jumped forward to use Slash. This time, Houndoom fought back with Bite.

"Houndoom, knock it off!"

"Persian, come back here this instant."

Nijimura and Akashi yelled to their Pokemon at the same time. Knowing their Pokemon weren't going to let up, they each returned them to their Pokeball. Sure they were going to get glares from their respective Pokemon later, but at least things were calm now.

"Really?" Nijimura asked, looking down at his Houndoom's Pokeball in his hand. "Why do you always do this?"

"It's not entirely Houndoom's fault," Akashi defended Houndoom, stepping up to Nijimura. "Persian wasn't too friendly with him either." He smiled. "Hello, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura gave a small laugh. "Oh Arceus it is you. How long has it been?"

"Seven years I believe," Akashi answered after counting in his head. "How have you been? I see your Houndour evolved while you were in Unova."

"Yeah. Same with your Meowth. Great to see they're still best of friends," Nijimura said, adding the last part with sarcasm. "What are you doing in Kalos?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Akashi responded. "I have some business here."

"In the woods?"

Akashi shot Nijimura a look, making the older boy laugh. "I'll have you know I'm searching for a rundown hotel."

Nijimura was slightly taken aback. "Really? I'm headed there, too. Why're you going there?"

Akashi gave another perplexed look. He wasn't really supposed to say why. "Why are you?" he asked instead. "Only chaos causing punk trainers go there."

"Well, I got a bone to pick with the leader. A buddy of mine got involved with them," Nijimura sighed, "I rather not get into that. But, yeah, heading there now."

Nijimura was just about to invite Akashi to tag along since they were both going to the Lost Hotel, but he then remembered how dangerous the place was. Akashi may be a tough trainer, but that didn't mean Nijimura wanted to see him hurt.

"Really, why are you going there?" Nijimura asked. "I mean, since I'm already going, I could do whatever it is you were doing for you. You don't need to waste your time." ' _Or risk your safety…_ ' he inwardly added.

"It's just business that I was given," Akashi responded. He held his head high, refusing to back off. "Now, since we both need to get there, I suggest leaving before it grows dark."

Akashi began marching off. He was headed back to where he thought the trail was, but stopped when remembering it was impossible with the leaves. His frown grew when hearing snickering behind him, Nijimura following behind.

"You were lost, weren't you?" Nijimura teased.

Akashi didn't respond.

"It's this way," Nijimura added with a teasing smile.

Nijimura led the way to the Lost Hotel. In actuality, it wasn't all too 'lost' as the name suggested. The place was just in ruins. Akashi questioned how the rundown building still managed to stand.

"We're here," Nijimura said, snapping Akashi out of thought. "You sure you want to go in? Punks like them aren't going to be too happy seeing an arrogant brat like you sauntering in."

"I can manage, Nijimura-san," Akashi responded, brushing off Nijimura's warning as he strolled in.

Nijimura sighed, following once again. Akashi hadn't changed much from when they were middle schoolers.

"Wait," Nijimura called, grabbing Akashi's wrist before the younger boy went in. He took off his hoodie and forcefully made Akashi put it on. "You should've at least tried to blend in more." Nijimura even put the hood up. "You stick out too much."

Akashi fixed his new hood, narrowing his eyes a bit at being so roughly handled. However, Nijimura did make a point. "But aren't you cold?"

"Don't worry about it," Nijimura answered, fixing his beanie. He still had long sleeves under his hoodie before. "Let's go."

Nijimura took lead once again, holding onto Akashi's wrist protectively. Honestly, he had been to the Lost Hotel a number of times before. He knew what to expect. And he knew the layout of the rundown interior rather well.

"Down here," Nijimura said, the two continuing down a corridor. They stopped at the end, reaching a broken in door to an old ballroom. A number of punk trainers were making their way in.

"What's going on?" Akashi asked as they waited, watching as Nijimura pull up a face mask to cover his lower face.

"You came here without even knowing?" Nijimura asked back through the Drifloon designed mask, a brow raised. "The Lost Hotel is where shady people bet on battles and stuff. The winners of the battles get a big wad of cash, too."

Akashi was taken aback. The Pokemon Association didn't tell him about that. Or perhaps this was under their radar as well.

"Now I really want to know why you come here," Akashi said, looking warily at Nijimura.

"O-oi, I only know about this place through people I used to travel with."

"That doesn't make your situation any better."

"I stay clear of this place as much as I can. I swear."

"Oi! You two!" a gruff voice called, gaining Akashi and Nijimura's attention. It was another punk with a large built guarding the door with his Krookodile. "You coming in or what?"

Akashi and Nijimura turned to each other for a moment before wordlessly going in the ballroom. What they both needed to do was going to be in that room.

The ballroom was in shambles. Graffiti covered the walls, the ceiling was chipping, the floors were nothing but rubble. However, all that was easily drowned out with the rough mob screaming and cheering at the battle that went on in the middle of it all.

"This is revolting," Akashi said as Nijimura took him to a more emptier part of the grand room. He pulled down his hood more so he wouldn't be as noticeable. "Who runs this place?"

"Them," Nijimura answered nudging up towards a balcony that overlooked the ballroom. Behind warn railings was a man and a woman, both dressed fairly extravagantly compared to the other punks. Their wealth must've came from the grambling and such.

Nijimura then growled in anger and frustration. "That bitch has my friend's ring."

Akashi was get again surprised by Nijimura. "What?"

"On her finger."

"What do you mean ring? And, Nijimura-san, how can you even see that from this far?"

"It's the thing I was talking about earlier. A handful of people battling here are unsuspecting trainers who get thrown in for laughs. My friend was when of them. He lost and didn't have anything on him to offer expect a ring he was given from his grandparents. _That_ ring." Nijimura pointed to the personalized ring on the beautiful woman's finger. "They stole it off him… And apparently the Lost Hotel is too much for the police to handle on their own."

' _That explains why I was called in…_ ' Akashi thought to himself. He responded back to Nijimura sarcastically, "And you thought you could take them if the police couldn't?"

"Oi, I'm confident in my Pokemon and battling," Nijimura grumbled, flicking Akashi's forehead like he used to before. Really, some things never change.

Akashi rolled his eyes as he rubbed his forehead. "Fine, then what do you have planned?"

"When either of them are interested in a particularly good trainer, they confront them," Nijimura began explaining. "You talk to them and if they like you enough, they offer you a spot as one of their own leaders to take on challengers. On the other hand, get on their bad side, something happens. For my friend, it was the ring."

Akashi narrowed his eyes as he took in the explanation. It was really some underground business here.

"So your plan was to battle and hope to grab their attention?" Akashi asked.

Nijimura nodded.

"But there's no guarantee that they would notice you."

"Akashi, I'll tell you a little secret: when you're me, you stick out in dangerous turfs like this."

Akashi gave Nijimura another incredulous look as the older boy headed into the crowd. Akashi was going to question where the hell Nijimura was going, prepared to drag him back, but he saw that Nijimura was jumping at the chance to battle the last battle's victor.

Akashi groaned. Well, Nijimura was a tough opponent in the past, and his skills no doubt grew as the years went by. Akashi decided to let Nijimura go for the time being. Though, he'd still keep watch out of the corner of his eye as he invested the place. He was there on a mission.

The first match Nijimura battled in seemed to have started off strong with his trusty Houndoom. Everyone's eyes were on the battlefield, making it easier for Akashi to snoop around.

Akashi pulled out his phone to see if he can contact the association. No signal. "Typical…" Akashi grumbled, pulling out a Pokeball. He called out his Noibat.

" _Noi!_ " the little Pokemon cried. Since Noibat was small, Akashi knew she could hide and get around more stealthily.

Akashi gave Noibat his phone, instructing his Pokemon to keep out of sight somewhere in the room. Noibat was to wait for his signal. When Akashi gave his signal, Noibat would find her way out of the building and use his phone to contact the association, who were on standby.

" _Noi,_ " Noibat cried once again in affirmation before flying off with Akashi's phone. Akashi watched her until she was out of sight.

"Crustle is unable to battle! The challenger and Houndoom are the winners!" a loud voice called, followed by cheers and groans from the crowd.

"Seems Nijimura-san's off to a good start," Akashi mumbled to himself, wandering the room to keep hidden while still watching the bosses. They were the ones to watch out for.

"Now that you've seen what the challenger can do, place your new bets!"

Nijimura stood his ground on the battlefield. That last battle took a lot out of him, but he wasn't going to give up. He called back Houndoom, who needed rest, and mentally prepared himself for what's next. When his next opponent step forward, Nijimura pulled out his next Pokemon's Pokeball.

"Begin!" the bossman yelled.

Nijimura called out his Scrafty, the opponent a Sigilyph at the same time. Not the best match for Nijimura. Even so, he and Scrafty fought with everything they had.

Another three matches won later, Nijimura was exhausted and the same could be said about his Pokemon.

"Alright, take a break, newbie," the commentator proudly said to Nijimura, patting his back with unnecessary force. "Things're looking up for ye."

Nijimura wasn't at all happy. He only narrowed his eyes as he walked back to where he saw Akashi waited. His eyes were on the bosses, who looked as though their interests were peaked with him. At least the battling wasn't for nothing.

However, Akashi didn't seem to think the same.

"Nijimura-san, this is crazy. Even for you," Akashi deadpanned the second Nijimura reached him. They both took a seat on the floor by the wall. "Think about your Pokemon."

"They know what we're up against," Nijimura responded, pulling out all his Pokeballs. Within each one, his Pokemon gave a determined nod despite their exhaustion.

"Excuse me," a new voice got in between Nijimura and Akashi.

The two turned, seeing a serious looking woman.

"The boss and lady would like to see you," she said to Nijimura. She then turned, walking away and expecting Nijimura to follow.

Seeing that it was his chance, Nijimura was right behind her. Not trusting anything, Akashi followed for Nijimura's sake.

The woman led the two of them out of the ballroom and up a flight of stairs. They headed over to another door, leading back into the ballroom but onto the balcony where the two in charge were. When the door opened, they were met with the boss and lady.

"Hello," the bossman greeted. "Nice of you to join us, boy. However, that one," he pointed to Akashi, "I don't remember inviting."

"He's with me," Nijimura responded, alert as he shielded Akashi from the two leaders.

"Now, now," the lady smoothly waved off. "No need to get antsy. One extra person isn't a problem," she turned to her husband, "right, Jean?"

The boss, Jean, only nodded. "Yes, Kimiko." He then turned his attention back to Nijimura and Akashi. "Well, introduce yourself. I like to know the names of the men I want working under me."

"Yeah, no," Nijimura deadpanned. "I'm not here for a job. Just my friend's ring back."

Jean narrowed his eyes at Nijimura as Kimiko held her fingers protectively. "I think you are mistaken, boy. It's a privilege to work for me. After watching you battle, I know you'll be raking in dough. You'll get paid a mighty lot."

"Keep your dirty money and give me the fucking ring," Nijimura threatened this time, but the man wasn't a underground boss for nothing.

With a snap of Jean's fingers, two guards and their Pokemon stepped in.

Nijimura was about to call out his own Pokemon, but Akashi stepped up before more damage could be done.

"How about a wager?" Akashi asked Jean and Kimiko. He knew the type of people they were, heck even worked with people like them daily at his father's company. There wasn't a doubt in Akashi's mind that they wouldn't at least hear him out.

And he was right.

Jean held a hand up, stopping the guards and Pokemon. "Oh? And what would someone like you have?"

Akashi stepped forward, pulling back his left sleeve. He revealed a beautiful tennis bracelet, clearly high valued with its rose gold band and shining diamonds. This definitely caught Kimiko's attention while making Nijimura's eyes go wide.

"Jean, dear, it'd go so well with the ring," she squealed, hugging her husband tightly. However, Jean wasn't entirely convinced yet.

"I could always get you your own, love," he started, "but the disrespect that boy gave me."

"This is one of a kind," Akashi responded. "Also." He then called out his Persian, who sat with a collar similarly decorated around her neck. Typically it was hidden under her fur, but Akashi revealed it. "Matching set."

Kimiko was sold and Jean couldn't refuse her.

"Alright," Jean started. "This ring,"

Kimiko held out her left hand,

"for the bracelet, collar… and you two. I can't have you walking out after disrespecting me."

Before Akashi could agree on the terms, Nijimura yanked him aside.

"What are you doing?" Nijimura hissed, crossed.

"Helping you," Akashi measly answered.

"Are you insane? That bracelet and collar are definitely worth a thousand times more than that ring, and you weren't even involved."

Akashi narrowed his eyes at Nijimura. "What happened to you and your Pokemon being prepared?"

Nijimura glared back.

"Well, boys?" Kimiko called with false sweetness.

Akashi and Nijimura turned back to the two bosses. "Double battle," Akashi threw in his added conditions. "Considering the bracelet and collar are mine." Akashi's eyes were narrowed at Nijimura once again when speaking the last part.

"Deal," Jean agreed. He stood from his seat, the room behind them hushing. They now had the attention of everyone in the ballroom. "Shall we battle?"

The group on the balcony headed down for the battlefield. Akashi and Nijimura were shoved roughly to their side while Jean and Kimiko strolled in with a powerful air around them.

Regaining balance, Akashi fixed the hood covering his head. Never had he been so mishandled by lower scum like those guards. He kept in mind to give his own punishment.

"Double battle? Really?" Nijimura questioned Akashi. "We've never partnered in a battle together before. Hell, we haven't even seen each other since middle school!"

"Shuuzou, your Pokemon aren't at full strength," Akashi snapped at Nijimura, "and I refuse to lose my mother's bracelet to a pair of scum like them. Now, are you ready or not?"

Nijimura was taken aback by Akashi, first because of his use of his given name. Second because Akashi wagered something that belonged to his deceased mother. For him.

Nijimura sighed, finally putting up a smile. "We're not losing that bracelet. Or the collar at that."

Akashi smiled back. He then looked back forward at their opponents, popping his lips before he spoke. "Wonderful."

"A special match will now begin with the boss and lady against two too worthless ingrates!" the spokesman from before shouted, roars coming from crowd. They were ready to watch their undefeated leaders battle. "This will be a double battle, three Pokemon a trainer! Competitors ready!?"

When everyone gave their okays, the match began.

( ***** )

Jean sent out Pyroar as Kimiko sent out Furfrou.

Akashi sent out Rapidash as Nijimura sent out Breloom.

"Nice to see Rapidash all evolved, too," Nijimura said with a laugh. Akashi only got to give a smug smile back before the battle started.

Pyroar was first to attack, pouncing at Breloom with Fire Fang. However, Rapidash quickly got in the line of fire to shield Breloom from a super effective attack.

Breloom swiftly jumped over Rapidash to quickly attack with Mach Punch, sending Pyroar back. Being part Normal-type, the attack was very effective.

Furfrou jumped to Pyroar's aid. It used Bite on Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon taking even more damage. Though, it wasn't for naught. Rapidash's Flame Body ability left Furfrou with a burn.

Having enough of being a punching bag, Rapidash used Flame Wheel on Furfrou.

With Furfrou being taken care of, Breloom jumped once again for Pyroar. He was about to use Sky Uppercut, but sadly missed when Pyroar dodged. Pyroar attacked once again with Fire Fang, this time making contact.

Rapidash attempted to come to Breloom's aid once more, but Furfrou got in her way. Furfrou shoved Rapidash away with Headbutt, though still suffered from its burns.

Needing to put an end to Furfrou to get to Breloom, Rapidash fired a Fire Blast. The blast was a direct hit on Furfrou, even managing to shove the Poodle Pokemon into Pyroar. Breloom was now away from Pyroar as Furfrou fainted.

Furfrou was quickly replaced with Swanna by Kimiko.

Pyroar shook off being shoved by Furfrou before, only to be hit once again by Breloom. Sky Uppercut made contact this time.

Swanna was quick to Pyroar's aid. The White Bird Pokemon swooped in with Aerial Ace, landing a direct hit on Breloom. The Flying-type move was super effective against Grass/Fighting-types like Breloom, making said Pokemon faint.

Breloom was replaced with Zangoose by Nijimura.

With Swanna being part Water-type, Rapidash was more watchful towards it and opting to attack Pyroar more. Rapidash used Stomp on Pyroar, keeping it in place for Zangoose to attack the weakened Pokemon as well. When Zangoose was close, Rapidash jumped away to give the Cat Ferret Pokemon his chance to use Revenge. It was enough to take Pyroar out.

Pyroar was switched with Heliolisk by Jean.

Heliolisk was quick to jump into the battle with Thunder Wave, paralyzing Zangoose. It didn't bother with Rapidash since the Fire Horse Pokemon was already weakening and Swanna able to manage the Fire Pokemon.

Swanna attacked Rapidash quickly with Bubble Beam. Another direct hit, yet Rapidash refused to go down. Even so, Rapidash's speed did still slower.

Zangoose did his best to help Rapidash, but the paralysis refused to help him move. Zangoose could only stand as a punching bag for Heliolisk. However, not for long.

Mustering everything she had left, Rapidash used Flare Blitz on Heliolisk. The powerful fire attack hit and did heavy damage despite not making Heliolisk feint. Sadly, the recoil was enough for Rapidash to go down.

Rapidash was swapped with Persian by Akashi.

Persian was quick to use Swift to keep Swanna and Heliolisk at bay, Zangoose finally managing to break out of paralysis.

Despite being very weakened by Heliolisk's constant attacks, Zangoose continued battling with everything he had. Zangoose attacked ferociously with Crush Claw, going for Swanna, who had yet to be weakened much.

Heliolisk quickly took its chance to attack as well. Since Swanna was flying, Heliolisk used Bulldoze without needing to worry about Swanna getting injured as well. Bulldoze hit both Persian and Zangoose, taking the latter down.

Zangoose was switched with Houndoom, Nijimura's final Pokemon.

Luckily, Houndoom did not have to worry about Swanna's water based attacks. Persian quickly used Rock Gem on the part Flying-type, making Swanna feint.

Swanna was replaced with Florges, Kimiko's final Pokemon.

Hesitant of the Fairy-type Pokemon, Houndoom used Smog. The toxic cloud was effective against Florges, even leaving Florges poisoned.

Persian refused to give Houndoom any glory. Persian used to thick cloud to her own advantage, using it to hide her Swift attack from their opponents. Florges and Heliolisk had no way of seeing where the attack came from. The already health drained Heliolisk fainted.

Heliolisk was swapped with Dragalge, Jean's final Pokemon.

With both Dragalge and Florges having attacks effective against Dark/Fire-type combo, the two Pokemon gained up against Houndoom. Dragalge used Hydro Pump while Florges used Moonblast. The double attack was too much for Houndoom, Nijimura's last Pokemon going down.

Nijimura recalled Houndoom, cursing under his breath. "I'm sorry, Akashi."

Akashi didn't blame Nijimura or his Pokemon for anything. "Your Pokemon were already tired from your prior battles. Don't apologize."

"But it's two against one. Your mother's bracelet."

Akashi only shook Nijimura's worry for him off. "I still have one Pokemon at full health. While look."

Florges winced in pain. Being poisoned by Houndoom's Smog was slowing draining its health.

Akashi gave a reassuring smirk. "We'll be fine."

Persian glared at her two opponents. In her eyes, she was the only one who was allowed to attack Houndoom. Taking revenge on her fallen partner for the battle, Persian used Swift once more to attack both opponents at once.

After shaking off the damage, Florges began to charge up for Solar Beam as Dragalge covered. To prevent Persian from finishing off Florges before the Solar Beam could fully charge, Dragalge distracted the Fancy Cat Pokemon with Double Team.

Persian was surrounded, but that didn't faze her. Persian speedily jumped at each copy of Dragalge with Night Slash. One by one each copy faded until there was only one left. Persian leaped at Dragalge with everything she had into the Night Slash attack. Sadly, Solar Beam was all charged.

Florges' Solar Beam fired at full speed and power, hitting Persian before she could reach Dragalge. After the heavy attacking she went through, Persian fell. However, Persian wasn't the only one. The poison finally finished Florges off as well.

Now there were only one trainer and Pokemon each.

Akashi returned Persian and called out his final Pokemon: Kingdra.

Dragon against Dragon. Mob boss against Champion. Who would come out victorious?

Kingdra first spew Smokescreen, limiting Dragalge's ability to see. Kingdra then followed the move with Agility while Dragalge was trying to locate him, increasing speed.

Dragalge tried to loosen the Smokescreen up a bit, using Twister to blow it away. Twister also managed to hit Kingdra, making him flinching for a moment. During that flinch, Dragalge attacked once more with Dragon Pulse.

Despite starting at higher health at first, Kingdra was slowly weakening to match Dragalge's health. That did nothing to faze Kingdra though. Last second, Kingdra fired his own Dragon Pulse. The two attacks collided, canceling each other out.

The battle went on fiercely. Dragon attacks violently struck with the occasional Poison-type attacks. Despite neither side showing signs of wanting to give in, the end was clearly nearing.

Dragalge mustered all it had left for a final attack that would take Kingdra down. It shot vast energy upwards, the energy ball exploding and falling powerfully towards Kingdra. Draco Meteor.

Thinking quickly, Kingdra fired his own powerful attack to keep any meteor shards from taking him out. Blizzard came from Kingdra, the Ice attack being super effective against Dragon. Not only did the blizzard keep Draco Meteor from making contact, it blew and hit Dragalge as well. The powerful attack took Dragalge down.

Akashi and Kingdra came out victorious.

( ***** )

Akashi was breathing heavily. The suspense from the battle took everything. He wiped the sweat off his brow, noticing his hood was off. Must've blown back from the attacks.

Kingdra returned to Akashi's side, happily being praised by his trainer when Akashi patted him.

"Nice work," Akashi praised.

"Looks like we're not quite safe yet," Nijimura muttered to Akashi.

The two of them were surrounded by steely glares from all around. Slowly the crowded parted, but only for the two mob bosses to come forward.

Akashi and Nijimura stood their ground as the mob bosses stood before them. However, something about their gaze threw Nijimura off.

"Wait a second," Kimiko mumbled. Her eyes then widened, pointing an accusing finger at Akashi. "You!"

Nijimura quickly blocked Akashi from the two, but it did nothing to shield Akashi from all eyes.

"It's the champion!" someone shouted from the crowd.

"He's here for us!" another yelled.

"You two aren't going anywhere," Jean growled.

"Well, that's our cue to go," Akashi nonchalantly replied before grabbing Nijimura's hand and calling out to Kingdra, "Smokescreen!"

Kingdra filled the open area with smog, limiting everyone's sight. Once he had done his job, Kingdra was returned to his Pokeball.

Akashi quickly pocketed Kingdra's Pokeball before crouching down. He pulled Nijimura down with him.

"What now? We can't see either, genius," Nijimura crossedly said. Not that he was mad at Akashi, just panicked.

"Working on it," Akashi shot back, looking all around until he spotted a little Pokemon maneuvering through the panic. Not once had the Pokemon gotten hit by any of the trampling feet from the crowd.

" _Noi!_ " Noibat called.

"This way," Akashi said, still tightly holding onto Nijimura's hand.

The two of them followed Noibat quickly and carefully through the excitement. They managed to escape through the door, continuing to run for the building exit.

"How'd Noibat know to help? What the hell?" Nijimura asked, still on edge.

Akashi only popped his lips again, just like before the battle when he signaled his Noibat.

"Over there!" the two heard from down the hall.

To avoid the punks, Nijimura began leading Akashi down a different path. He _did_ know the layout to the building more.

"And what about this 'Champion' stuff? What were you really here for?" Nijimura demanded, skitting to a stop when two Pokemon jumped out.

"Questions later, Nijimura-san," Akashi responded, getting in front of Nijimura this time. He called his Noibat forward. "Air Cutter!"

Noibat hastily flapped her wings, slashing the Pokemon with the special attack. With the two Pokemon distracted, Akashi and Nijimura ran by. Noibat followed soon after.

"The window," Nijimura pointed out before he and Akashi dashed towards it.

The window was only boarded up, making it not too hard to remove. With another Air Cutter attack from Noibat, the wood split. Nijimura helped Akashi out first before hopping out himself. Just when they thought they were free, a light shined on them.

"Freeze!" bade a commanding voice.

Akashi and Nijimura looked up, trying to shield their eyes from the bright light. They managed to see that they were surrounded, though not but punk trainers. They were surrounded by SWAT officers and their Pokemon.

"Hold it!" another voice called. "It's the Champion!"

The light on Akashi and Nijimura finally dimmed as the officers surrounding them eased. Stepping forward was a short, middle-aged man with glasses, a mustache, and very particular hair.

"Chairman," Akashi greeted, stepping forward.

"Chairman?" Nijimura questioned.

"Of the Pokemon Association," Akashi muttered to Nijimura.

"Yes," the chairman grumbled. "Who is this, Seijuurou?"

"Someone who helped me," Akashi answered. "He's not a part of the group running this place."

The chairman looked Nijimura head to toe. Hesitantly he responded, "Alright… Continue surrounding the premises, men! Make sure no one leaves!"

With that, the SWAT team continued surrounding the area.

The chairman turned back to Akashi. "Good work, Seijuurou. You've distracted them all long enough for us to arrive."

"Once again, I had help. I didn't have much of an idea on how until Nijimura-san began acting irrationally," Akashi said, sharing the praise. He then remembered something, instantly turning to Nijimura. "Your friend's ring."

" _Noi!_ " Noibat cried just as Akashi and Nijimura began panicking. She held up the sought for ring, having snatched it from Kimiko's finger during the fiasco.

"Noibat," Akashi chuckled.

"Oh my Arceus, thank you," Nijimura thanked, calming when Noibat handed him the ring. He gave a relieved sigh. The intense battle wasn't for nothing.

Akashi smiled softly at Nijimura before turning back to the chairman, neutral face back. "I'm sure you can handle the rest. My work here is done."

"Yes, thank you. Both of you," the chairman said. "There's a car at the front that will give you a ride back into town."

With that, Akashi and Nijimura made their way back to the front of the rundown building. There were already a number of people arrested, men from Jean's group included. They guessed it was only a matter of time before Jean and Kimiko themselves were caught.

The ride back into Lumiose City was silent with both Akashi and Nijimura exhausted. Nijimura turned to Akashi, who sat beside him, and tried a numerous times to ask Akashi about everything. However, his words always got caught in his throat. Akashi didn't seem to notice Nijimura wanting to talk to him, eyes on Noibat, who was napping on his lap.

The first thing the two of them did once back in town was head straight to the Pokemon Center. They needed to heal their Pokemon. That was when Nijimura finally found his words.

"Champion?" Nijimura asked Akashi as they waited for their Pokemon.

"Yes," Akashi answered nonchalantly.

"Since when?"

"Second year of high school. I'm surprised you didn't know. Though I suppose the Gym Leaders are more well known than the Elite Four and Champion."

Nijimura narrowed his eyes a bit at Akashi. "You're taking your status too lightly."

"I'm the heir to one of the biggest companies in Kanto," Akashi deadpanned. "It's impossible for me to be fazed by status."

Nijimura snorted, latching his arm around Akashi's neck and giving the younger boy a noogie. "Lookie here."

"Nijimura-san!" Akashi griped, trying to free himself. Nijimura wouldn't let him go until Nurse Joy called them over, their Pokemon all healed.

"Thanks again for helping get the ring back," Nijimura said as the two of them headed out. "He owes me big time, and I guess now owes you, too."

Akashi smiled softly. "That's not necessary. But thank you for helping me as well."

"I didn't even know I was."

"At first. However, I really couldn't have done it without you."

Akashi turned away for a moment, opting to gaze at the Lumiose Tower shining brightly against the night sky. "As part of my thanks, would you perhaps want to go somewhere for a meal? Neither of us has eaten yet."

Nijimura smiled at Akashi's sudden reservedness. He stepped a bit closer to Akashi as he answered, "yeah, something to eat sounds nice. Just let me return the ring real fast. I already told my friend I'd drop it off."

"Oh, should I meet you at wherever we decide?" Akashi asked.

Nijimura brushed Akashi's question off, suddenly taking his hand. "Nah, it'll be real quick. Come on."

With that, Nijimura quickly lead Akashi off. After the quick errand, they were finally going to sit and catch up with one another. There was _a lot_ to catch up on.

* * *

 _Extra things to note: 1. this au is a mix between game, anime, and manga (more game and manga), 2. before, i used 'it' for Pokemon, but it didn't sit right with me so i changed it to he/she kinda stuff, and 3. if ur confused, the Pokemon Association (in charge of battling rules, gyms, league, and such) was a part of the manga series, so no worries if that threw you off! Not many people read the PokeSpe manga I don't think hehehe~ Thanks for reading!_


End file.
